


nolan screams for ice scream!

by sparkstreak



Category: UglyDolls (2019)
Genre: Car Sex, Crack Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, i'll explain more later, michael is an individual, nolan is a slut, york is a canon oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkstreak/pseuds/sparkstreak
Summary: Nolan gets ice cream.
Relationships: Michael/Nolan (UglyDolls), York & Nolan (Uglydolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	nolan screams for ice scream!

**Author's Note:**

> this is in honor of all the michal haters in the fandom that have arosen recently. fucking instagram
> 
> @euthanizemichaeluglydolls @uglydolls_michael_sucks @spacedweebs_memes @bitchy.kitty + more, im looking at you bitches
> 
> check out @york_bestieofnol on instagram to see york. it'll prolly give you a little bit of context. he's like a background boy doll who shows up pretty often and he's so cute and i love him more than anything. me and my friend saw him in the movie and decided to give him a personality and shove him at nolan and make them best friends and they're roomies and stuff 
> 
> also credit to eckcro for lou 2.0 yes i ship him with lou chef's kiss you'll be seeing those two later on if you stick around
> 
> enjoy

It was a hot summer day when the sun was really hot outside. Probably summer because Imperfection simulates the sky and that kind of thing. I don't know if the seasons change tho not sure how it works. It was just really hot outside when Nolan and York were chilling watching Barbie: life in a dreamhouse because they saw Lou and Lou 2.0 watching it and they really liked it and Michael decided to pay his friend a visit.

“Who the he** is that,” York cusses when he hears someone knock on the door. Bad York! Don't swear.

Nolan looks confusedly and goes to the door and opens it. His face lights up and his asshole slightly trembles when he sees Michael standing there with a bouquet of flowers. “Oh my doll Michal! What is this?”

York hears the stupid voice and angrily, “WHO THE F*** IS THAT.” Quit swearing! (he is really upset now)

“I'm an individual.” Michael states compulsively. He holds up a bundle of indigo and periwinkle flowers that hold a slight translucent white sheen to Nolan. “I got you flowers!”

Nolan takes the bouquet and brings it up to his nose to inhale deeply. Oh gosh! They smell like cum! “Thank you so much Michael! You know how much I love cum flowers…”

Michal smiles at Nolan and puts his hands on his hips proudly. “Yeah! The cum was totally homemade, too..”

“O-oh.” Nolan's face blazes red. Michael cum? In these flowers…? “That’s so thoughtful of you.” He quickly shoves them down his own pants to store them away… he will be doing naughty THINGS with them later.

Michael’s eyebrows raise at Nolan putting his cum flowers in his pants. Ohhh, he likes that.

“Oh, and I got you some ice cream…”

“Ice CREAM?” Nolan looks at Michael's hands, sneaking a quick glance at the very visible WHOPPING package tenting in his pants. There is no ice cream!

“Yes, it is in my car.” Michael smirks and lids his eyes at Nolan. Hearing this exchange York cannot take it anymore and stomps over to Nolan to glare at Michal from behind Nolan.

“WHY are you here you stupid f******* blueberry.” York demands mad.

Nolan turns around to face his best friend and frowns. “Don’t swear, Yorkie! Be nice!1!” He smiles and looks at Michael, who is standing there handsomely still with erection. “He came to give me ICE CREAM!”

“Ice cream….” York grinds his teeth. (Don't do that Yorkie it’s bad for you) He is suspicious of Michael! He never liked the guy because he has BLUE HAIR but now he is coming to give Nolan ICE CREAM. What if Nolan gets hypothermia.

He glares at Michal again. “WHAT KIND OF ICE CREAM.”

“Blueberry vanilla of course,” Michael replies. Nolan smiles so hard his freckled cheeks glow pink and he looks cute and excited! Yay! That is such a good ice cream flavor.

York is displeased. “Ooh, blueberry vanilla, sounds so good. Just couldn't get a better flavor than that, huh? Blueberry f****** vanilla... ” York puts his hands on Nolan's shoulders to get his attention and makes a pleading expression (simp.) “Nol, if you stay inside we can make better ice cream. It will taste so good. Plus, if you go out, there the ICE CREAM will melt anyways! IT IS TOO HOT OUTSIDE.”

Michal closes his eyes and leans against the doorframe, seeming to fantasize about something. “That‘s the entire point…”

“What?” the besties say in sync. Nolan is confused albeit slightly aroused. And York is MAD because he's a salty shit and he can hear Michael's dirty imagination running wild from where he stands.

“Ah, nothing.” Michael smirks at Nolan again and starts sauntering away to his car. “If you want the ice cream I’ll be waiting for you~~~~~~”

Nolan sighs watching Michael walk away. He is sad that he cannot see Michael's boner from behind.

York rolls his eyes at the blueberry asshole, then looks into Nolan's beautiful gorgeous mesmerizing eyes and gets close to his perfect face. “Nolan. Do not go with him, he is bad news. Did you see his dick!”

“I did,” Nolan murmurs with the drunk emoji expression, whipped. “It looked so good…”

“Why are you salivating? It's SMALL! You're seriously even better off with a ken doll!” York exclaims. How did Nolan not see! It was like two inches. He is surprised he could see it at all.

“No way, Yorkie. It was huge. It will probably tear me apart.”

“WILL?!!!?!”

YOrk can't take this! He begins to faint, but Nolan supports him before he can fall. Once York takes a second to come to, he shakes his head and crosses his arms.

“Please Nol. Don't tell me you plan on actually seeing that pin needle one day… if you have any sense you'll know not to go with this damn guy. His hair is blue for god’s sake!”

“He is very gorgeous to me!” NOlan clenches his fists. He is getting agitated now! Michael is very kind and sexy and has a nice big (huge) cock. And he happens to like Michael’s blue hair. It reminds him of the blueberry donuts he makes then asks Lou to fill them up with his cum so they become delicious cream donuts. Or the vast sparkling ocean in Uglyville.

York sees Nolan getting frustrated. He wants this guy that bad??? This idiot seriously wants to go with a guy who has fucking blueberry vanilla ice cream. That is gross. He must convince his best friend!

“His ice cream will suck ass!” York growls. “You deserve better than that! You deserve something like MY delicious mint chocolate ice cream, dude… I don't want you to eat his gross ice cream when you could be having something actually good...”

Nolan can hear York's thinly veiled concern and softens. “Oh, Yorkie. It’s okay. I will LOVE his ice cream! It'll be nice and cool and refreshing in the heat.”

“You wouldn't need anything cold if you just stay inside with me!! If you want to go out for ice cream so bad, why don't we just go to ice bat’s shop in Uglyville!1 '' York stomps his foot like a petulant child. Aw, pissy little baby.

“But I want to try his ice cream, okay? Can you please just let me?'' Nolan cups York's face with one hand and gets on his tippy toes to kissy his cheek. “I'm gonna go get some of the ice cream now…I'll be right out there...”

York looks longingly at his best friend as he walks out. At the click of the door closing, he zooms to the window and peeks through the blinds to watch Nolan go to Michael's car, parked along the edge of their lawn. It is ugly and white, like Michael. Who buys white cars! They get dirty and are white trash! And there’s a big sticker on the hood that says MLM. what does that MEAN.

Between the shutters he can see Nolan tap on the driver’s side window, where ugly ass MICHAEL is sitting. The window rolls down and Mcihael says something to Nolan, who gets into the car on the passenger’s side. York glares as he imagines the asshole talking to his Nolan… what could he be saying? Is he gonna try to convince Nolan to leave York and live with him or something? HE probably wants to use him to be his little ice cream bitch!

Ugh… MICHEAL is so ugly and dumb. Nolan can do so much better than this fuck!

York stands at the window for a few minutes to see what’s going on, but it’s too hard to see inside of the car. He sighs with furrowed brows, furrowing his brows and trudges to the cold empty couch. He makes sure his ringer for Nolan is on, in case he texts or calls... and continues watching Barbie: life in a dream house… all by himself….. Without his bestie because that blueberry whore took him away….

York watches Barbie commit several war crimes with his face leaning on his fist. He grumbles to himself menacingly...

“I will make you pay, Michal…”

Meanwhile Nolan is sitting with his good friend Michael in the car!

“Thank you for coming by, Mikey…” Nolan begins, using the Forbidden Nickname (™) now that York isn't around to hear it and get upset. “I’m sorry about Yorkie earlier. He’s just in a grumpy mood, I think.”

“It’s, uh, no bother…” Michael chuckles. “I know how the guy is sometimes.”

Nolan wrings his wrist. Now that he’s alone with Michal, he suddenly feels a bit shy for some reason. “Uhm… I really appreciate the flowers…”

Michael turns the radio on to Squilliam Voice Shawty’s Like A Melody infinite repeat and rests his arm out on the steering wheel, leaning close to Nolan. “Oh, it’s no bother… I was excited to give them to you. I wasn't sure if you were going to like my cum flowers, you know?

“Of course I was gonna like them!” Nolan gasps. They’re MICHAEL FLOWERS! Michal could give him a toothpick and he’d still fuck himself with it. “I already sucked them up my booty. They’re so pretty and smell so good!”

“Mmmm.” Michael nods, pleased with that thought of his cum flowers inside of Nolan's chili hole. “Yeah… they're just like you…”

“W-what?”

Nolan grows flustered as Michel leans in even closer and closer, to the point where his face is pressed up against the small boy’s neck.

“You’re so pretty, Nolan… and you smell so sweet….” Nolan shudders as he hears Michae’ls sexc voice low near his ear.

“Uhm… I, uh-”

“You mind if I take my shirt off?” Michael suddenly backs up and starts shucking off his crispy white button up without waiting for a response. NOlan’s mouth goes dry as all of Michal’s torso is revealed and 12 abs. Woah… Michael looks pretty thin generally, but…. he lowkey kinda stacked. “It’s just really hot in here…”

He bets Michael could just like… smash him into the concrete and splinter his bones into pieces.

“UHM- I-I-I- I ER UH,”

“Shhhh baby, it’s okay… you don’t have to say anything,” Michael grins at him. “But, I can see you getting pretty red… you should probably take your shirt off too. So you, you know… don’t get a heatstroke, or something…”

Nolan gapes like a fish at the sexy half naked blueberry in front of him. He wants to lick his abs.

Michael leans in once again, very close… “I can help you out.”

A hand slides up his waist underneath his shirt and drags it upwards, and Michael’s eyes FEAST on the inches of soft skin making its way to his eyes…… Nolan’s beautiful flesh would look positively splendid coated in his cream….

“I wanna see your pretty face dripping with my blueberry syrup…”

Nolan moans loudly (slut) as Michael presses wet kisses to his throat. Michael throws Nolan’s shirt into the air and it poofs away from existence with a flair of glitter.

Suddenly, Nolan grabs Miceal’s shoulders and pushes him away gently.

“What’s wrong?” Michael ask like a gentleman.

“Oh, uhh… n-nothing…” Nolan finds it hard to collect his thoughts. Squilliam Fancyson’s voice makes him so horny! “Just- should we move to the back… for more room…?”

“Good idea!” Michael praises! He curls into himself and rolls smoothly into the backseat. Nolan’s jaw drops, impressed. How did Michael do that!

Noticing Nolan's expression when he situates himself, Michael smirks and puffs his chest. “Did you like that? I call it the Dropped Blueberry™.”

“That’s so creative!” Nolan commends, because it is.

Michael’s huge dick gets super stiffy at Nolan being so amazed by him. His eyes drop to his lips and he imagines what they’d look like wrapped around his gargantuan peepee.

“Michael…?” Nolan inquires worriedly. MICHAEL is staring at something on his face… he’s pulling a macpeepeepoopoo from tik tok. Is he about to shit his pants?

That’d suck. They’re such nice pants...

But little does Knowlan know Michael is trying not to cream his slacks! His name sounds so good when Nolan is saying it...

“Hnnng…” Michal grunts out. Nolan’s eyes widen and his chili hole starts to flutter, instinctually searching for a nice fat juicy dick to swallow. It’s hungry, and Nolan has been neglecting it! HOW rude. It is time for the feeding.

Nolan licks his lips and crawls over the console of the car into the backseat, ending up on Michal’s lap, which he straddles. They immediately begin to grind.

“Mmmmmgh… oh fffuck, Nolan, ughh…ah,” Michael pants, his hands reaching to Nolan's yummy bubble butt to squeeze it as he pushes his hips up against nolan. Michael, that’s inappropriate!

Nolan whimpers, gripping Michael's shoulders and rocking his plump ass back against Michal’s solid 14 inch length. “Hnnn. Please, Mikey… I want your ice cream so bad.” He throws his head back. It feels so good……. Ngh…

Michael buries his head into Nolan’s shoulder, mouthing at his collarbone. Nolan moans in response and it goes straight to Michael's dick, so he bites into Nolan's skin. He didn't expect a piece of cake to end up in his mouth.

“OHMAGOFH” Michael jerks away and sputters around the yummy vanilla birthday cake, haphazardly chewing and swallowing it down. “NOLAN, WHAT-”

“It’s fine!” Nolan quickly reassures. “It’s okay, it’s normal, see?” He points to the bite in his shoulder, which is just more layered birthday cake. The skin slowly closes back up over the bite and becomes normal and smooth again, though now marked with a hickey. “I’m made of it… It just be like that.”

“OH,,,” Michael is quickly soothed. He goes back to grabbing Nolan's voluptuous ass. “Alright, that makes sense. Well it tasted really good anyways… I might have to try some more eventually… No wonder you have so much cake back here, LOL!”

“LOL,” Nolan repeats, laughing out loud. He resumes rubbing his cake against Michael’s length, riding it like a good little cowboy.

They grind together in sync moaning and grunting frantically, UHGN MMGH UGH AUGH MMMNH UHN, chasing their orgasms. Michael clutches Nolan’s waist so hard it’ll probably bruise later lmao. Nolan begs for Michael’s ice cream… he needs it so bad… The atmosphere in the car gets so heated the windows start STEAMING up and getting cloudy. Nolan’s legs start shaking and his chili hole leaks natural lubricant while Michael’s dick nearly pops a blood vessel. They start getting faster and faster and faster until the entire car starts bouncing.

“Ohhh mmmmmichael please, oh~ ahhh~” Nolan whines and moans like a little bitch. The pressure of Michael's giant puffy hot cheeto pressing on his chili hole between his buns is so good… he might cum….

“Ah-ahhh… I’m gonna cum…” Oh, Michael too. Twinsies!

Michael rushes up to meet NOlan’s lips and crashes his lips against Nolan’s lips with his lips. He shoves his tongue in Nolan's mouth and bites off a piece of his tongue. Cake, yum. Michael tastes like blue raspberry and Nolan tastes like cake with cum frosting.

“I-I’m cumming!” Nolan declares. Michael grunts in agreement, and presses Nolan close to him so they can rut desperately together to reach COMPLETION. They moan together as they release in their pants. It felt like stepping into a hob tub after a long bitter day. And It was warm and gooey! Ice cream is supposed to be cold, but no matter.

“yum” Nolan sighs happily. Michael groans as he shifts underneath Nolan and feels the three gallon load of ice cream in his pants. He could not help it. Nolan is just too juicy.

Nolan shuffles back on Michael's lap so he could sink to the floor of the car, on his knees. He looks up at Michael with a blissed out expression. Michael looks down at Nolan with lust addled GORGEOUS BEAUTIFUL TEAL eyes and throws him a lazy smirk.

“Why’re you down there…” he starts, but he finds himself speechless when Nolan reaches for Michal’s zipper so he can unbutton and unzip and pull his enormous sausage out. It has ice cream on it.

“I-I wanted to try some of your ice cream… isn't that what I came here for…?” Nolan gives Michael a sultry look. Oh, that was hot. Michael might get hard again really soon.

“Yes, please… take all of my ice cream…” Michael moans.

Nolan quickly begins lapping at Michael's yummy ice cream on his dick. He grips onto the bottom of Michael's pants near the ankle as he works his tongue. He licks and swallows all the slick like his life depends on it.

“OMD!” Nolan pauses devouring his dessert. “It’s so good! Mmmm, vanilla blueberry..”

“Aw, you like it?” Michael asks. He’s so glad to hear it! Now Nolan will want his ice cream more often. “It’s all for you, Nolan…”

“R-really?” the little ice cream slut looks up at Mikey with lovingly in his eyes. All this ice cream, just for him?

“Yes.” Michael brings a hand to Nolan's hair and gently tugs on the green streak. “I wanna see my wooden stick polished when you're done with it…”

“Okay daddy!” Nolan eagerly dives back into enjoying his treat. It’s so sweet on his tongue! He can hardly believe Yorkie was worried the ice cream would be gross. He’ll be so happy to hear Nolan enjoyed it!

Michael grips Nolan's hair and closes his eyes as Nolan takes his massive pecker in his WARM WET mouth, bobbing his head and deepthroating it like a pro. Fuck Nolan was so good at this!!! Mnghhh ugh

“Nolan…” Michael groans, and Nolan hums around his fat cock. “I’m close...”

Nolan isn't bothered because he's a bad bitch. He continues to suck and slurp the monster donger in his throat as Michael thrusts his hips into Nolan's eager SLUT mouth.

“Augh auuu aauhhhh uh hmnngh kgkkkh,” Michael says as he orgasms once again. Nolan whimpers as a burst of yummy creamy blueberry vanilla erupts in the back of his throat, and he has no choice but to swallow around the almighty penis. This was going to be a BITCH on his throat, but it was worth it for Mikey’s yummy ice cream…

Once all the yummy cumm- er uh ice cream is settled into Nolan’s stomach he slides his lips off of Michal’s BIG sex with a pop.

“You should start an ice cream business,” Nolan says with a rough voice since his throat was thoroughly abused by Michael’s oversized dick, though it’s a purely sincere statement. Michael nearly laughs.

“No, I can't! I’m an engineer!” Michael is very proud of his profession. Nolan think’s it’s sexy and wishes Michael would engineer him, but the ice cream inside of him settles these urges… for now.

“Yeah, but your ice cream is so good…” Nolan could cum again thinking about it.

“No, it’s not my thing.” Michael says. Nolan is almost disappointed, until Michael continues: “I only really wanna give my ice cream to you, anyways.”

His brain implodes like the mind blown emoji. Nolan is so happy! All of Mikey's ice cream, just for him?!

“Oh THANK you Mikey!” Nolan cries with such tangible joy it makes Michael laugh happily. “Of course baby.”

They laugh together and Nolan climbs onto the seat next to Mikey to stretch his slightly aching legs a little. He rests his head on Michael's arm and they wallow in their comfortable post ice cream haze together.

“Oh snap, I gotta text Yorkie, we’ve been out here for a while…” Nolan pulls out his phone and turns it on. To his surprise there are thousands (1,000+) texts from his best friend York! His phone glitches violently as it processes all the messages. They are a variation of _‘NOLAN WHY IS THE CAR MOVING’_ to _‘pls come back inside i broke the cofe machine_ ’ and _‘I bet you're enjoying his disgusting ice cream you filthy slut. I can't wait until you realize I was right. Whore.’_ There is also a voice recording of York going _BARKBARKBARK RRRGH RUFFRUFF SNARLSNARLRRRGHH RRHRH RGRHRGH AWOOOOOOOOO._

Oh, dear. Nolan should probably head back inside before his Yorkie gets too wild!

“Uhmm, I hate to say it, but I'm gonna head back inside… ” Nolan frowns up at Michael who simply purses his lips and nods.

“That’s okay… I know your friend is probably worried.” Michal says in understanding.

Nolan gives a slightly sad smile to his new bitch, and pecks him on the mouth before he reaches over Michael’s lap and opens the car door. He slides across Michal’s lap in order to step out of the car.

“Uhgnhg,” Micheal moans as Nolan’s hot ripe peach puts pressure on his oversensitive mega humongous dick. Nolan just giggles and blushes when Michael blows him a kiss before he shuts the car door and makes his way back inside the house yes he is still half naked.

He goes to turn the front door and walks in. HE doesn’t expect to see what he finds.

“Oh no Yorkie!” he cries! Yorkie is passed out on the floor next to a knife and a picture of Michael with X’s crossed over the eyes. The paper looks like someone stabbed it, slightly torn. How odd! Who could have done this! Did someone break into their house and knock Yorkie out and leave a knife and a picture of Michal next to him!

But why!

Nolan drops down to where York lies on his back with a hand on his chest and the other curled into a fist next to his face. He goes to shake him awake….

But…

Awww, he looks so peaceful though! <3

Nolan shrugs and simply decides to kissie Yorkie’s forehead. He grabs a soft throw blanket from the couch and throws it across the passed out bastard. He doesn’t know why they’re called throw blankets or why you’re supposed to throw them, but Nolan is no fiend. If the blanket wants to be thrown, it will be thrown.

He steps back and looks over his best friend. Yorkie looks so comfortable there with the blanket now, and the picture of Michael and the knife are set right near him. It’s so sweet! Nolan whips his phone out and makes sure to get a good picture of the scene.

“Awww, Yorkie!” Nolan says to himself as he smiles at the sweet picture now on his phone. He will have to print it out later.

For now, it’s about 5 o’clock. Dinner must be made! Nolan nyooms into the kitchen and starts making corn dogs. He has been craving them lately, though he isn’t quite sure why. The sensation of the corn dog hitting his uvula is pretty satisfying, however. Yorkie will be happy to wake up to a nice meal!

DING Nolan’s phone randomly chimes as he is making the batter for the corn dogs which he plans on making the same exact length and width and circumference as Michal’s dick. He checks the notification and SPEAK of the sexy devil, he texted him!

 _You wanna be my individual tonight and facetime? I plan on making some more ice cream_ The message reads, the salacious tone punctuated with a _;)_ that makes Nolan’s knees go weak. A wobbly smile finds its way on his face and his chili hole clenches. Despite this, he shoots back a text denying the offer, though accepting a rain check if Michal is so willing.

As much as Nolan loves Michael’s ice cream, he thinks he’s looking forward to mint chocolate after dinner more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> i am going to fucking OWN the uglydolls tag on this god forsaken site. i'm very disappointed in this fandom 
> 
> stay tuned for more uggydolls content :)
> 
> p.s. MLM means Michael Lives Matter xoxo


End file.
